The present invention relates to a high-functional dustproof suit which is suitable for working in a clean room having high cleanliness.
Hitherto, with the increased precision for a variety of industrial products (e.g. computers, semiconductors etc.), there were many requirements for a dustproof suit used in the clean room: an improvement of cloths as filtering members; a reduction of ducts separated from the cloths; an improvement of sealing capability of hems and sleeves and so on. In order to cope with such requirements, there has been generally provided a dustproof suit which can enhance its sealing capability by adopting cloth of low-dustiness while squeezing its sleeves and hems.
In the above-mentioned dustproof suit, however, an air pressure inside the suit varies up and down with respect to an air pressure in the clean room due to various motions of a worker, so that air containing dust in the dustproof suit is discharged from fine clearance about the sleeves and the hems into the clean room. Thus, there is a limit to prevent an occurrence of dust in the above-mentioned dustproof suit.
Recently, with the remarkable developments in industrial fields using the clean room, such as a recent increase in integration density of an integrated circuit in semiconductor industry, it has been required a dustproof suit which is suitable for the clean room having a higher cleanliness. Under such a situation, it has been proposed to suck air in the dustproof suit in order to maintain the interior of dustproof suit under its decompressed condition in comparison with an air pressure of the clean room, thereby preventing air containing dust in the dustproof suit from diffusing.
Meanwhile, as one example of the above-mentioned dustproof suit, Japanese Patent Publication (kokoku) No. 6-11923 and Japanese Patent Publication (kokai) No. 62-33806 disclose a dustproof suit in which a suction hose having a number of suction ports is spread. In this dustproof suit, one end of the suction hose is connected with an air cleaner in order to such and filtrate the air in the dustproof suit, whereby cleaned air with no dust can be discharged into the clean room. In this dustproof suit, however, it is not only uncomfortable for a worker to wear it but troublesome to undress it because a structure of a suction part installed therein is complicated and relatively large. From these reasons, such a dustproof suit has never been put to practical use in the present circumstances.